The Aftermath
by Sayuri Watanabe
Summary: Okay, you know the whole story, but do you know what happens 10 years later? Well, this story will tell you! R&R! Enjoy! :D


**The Aftermath**

**By Emilee Olson**

Before Reading: Okay, you know the whole deal with Sae, Momo, Kiley, and Toji. Now, out of high school, college, and 10 years later, you'll see how the lives of the characters really turned out! R & R:D

"Hurry up Momo! We'll be late for the show! It starts in 30 minutes!! I paid good money for those seats and I'm not losing them!" said Kiley screaming across the bedroom while putting on his cufflinks and shoes.

"Okay Kiley! Just make sure the babysitter is here. I don't want the kids being alone until she comes! Kiley, can you also help me with my dress, it's not zipping up! I specially ordered this one from a maternity clothing store! D-, I mean, dang this baby bump!" said Momo trying to reach the zipper.

"Hey, I think it looks sexy on you!" says Kiley kissing Momo's neck and then zipping up the dress, "There- The dress is all zipped up and you look fabulous, even though you're 6 months pregnant."

For the past 10 years Momo and Kiley have been married. Besides the past glitches in their relationship, they're totally in love! Not only do they have 3 kids, and expecting another, they live in a swanky hotel penthouse. Of course this didn't come naturally. After high school, Momo wrote about her experiences with love, her love fiasco, and the two boys playing with her heart! The book was a hit! Movies, television shows, and a comic book series were named after her! Billions and billions of yen were flowing into her hand.

Soon, Momo was rated one of the richest woman in all of Japan! Although Momo was rolling in yen, she still felt alone. She remembered how Kiley was there for her, but they broke up right before Momo went off to an all-girl private college. So, she called him up, and they soon had a date. Things were moving so fast, and Kiley finally proposed to her under a peach tree in a park. A couple months later they were married! Momo was now Momo Okasayu! She couldn't believe it! Kiley and she were happily married! They went on their honeymoon to the original place where they met when they were in school.

After 3 years, Momo had her first child, Hatsuka. She was a healthy fun loving baby, and Kiley could never stop holding her, because he was afraid to let go of his new little one. Kiley and Momo had a new love, and they spent hours and hours on dwelling over the little girl. Also, another couple years went by and twins were on the way, and soon they were born. A new baby boy and girl, named Kiley Jr. and Etsu. These children were the loves of Kiley's and Momo's life. They only thought about their little bundles of joy! Finally, Hatsuka was 8, and Kiley Jr. and Etsu were 5, Momo and Kiley were expecting another.

"Kiley, this is so romantic. Going to a show on our 10th anniversary! I can't believe you would do this for me! That's so sweet." Said Momo putting on her shoes and grabbing her purse, "I'm ready, but let me tuck in Kiley Jr. and Etsu. They have a big day tomorrow, remember, they're starting kindergarten. I'm so proud! My little babies all grown up, and in school!" said Momo tearing up.

"Honey, you knew it was going to happen sometime. I'm going to give the babysitter the numbers and then we can go." said Kiley kissing Momo and walking out of the room.

"Okay. I'll go with you." said Momo waddling over to Kiley.

Momo and Kiley talk to the babysitter, hug and tuck in all the kids, and head out. They go down to the bottom floor, get into the limo, and zoom off to the theater. Momo's looking back up to the window of their house and is still worried. She's never been separated from her kids in a while, and she's very nervous. Kiley calms her down, and they make it just in time to the theater.

On the other hand, let's look at Sae. She finally married Reiji, Kiley's brother. So, Momo, Kiley, Reiji, and Sae are now all related! Sae lives in a small apartment, but Reiji was finally charged with numerous crimes from all his money fraud. He now spends a 45 year sentence for fraud. He's already spent half a year of it in jail. They also have a boy named Sochiro. He's not the brightest, but he's as handsome as Reiji.

Although Momo & Kiley don't really like Reiji's side of the family, they still invite them on their yacht and over on holidays. She also hosts large get-togethers over the holidays. Of course Momo has forgiven Sae about the past, but she still takes precautions. Her bank account and all of the money is protected in a bank in Switzerland, and is only accessed by a special code Momo and Kiley only know. Along with their fingerprints, and other tests to protect her money from Sae and Reiji, Momo makes sure that they can't touch or even look at her money. And as usual, they've begged for money, but Momo and Kiley never give in. Sorry Sae!

Toji on the other hand, got married to a lovely woman named Anzu. Momo and Kiley invited Toji as the best man, and Anzu as bride's maid in their wedding. Toji was named god father for all of Momo and Kiley's children, and Anzu was named god mother. Toji and Anzu and Mom and Kiley are close friends to the day. They are always invited over during holidays, and on their yacht. Toji and Anzu also have a little girl named Isamu, and she's as old as Hatsuka, too. They both go to school together and are best friends.

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry up Hatsuka! You'll be late! Now get dressed and eat your breakfast. Daddy's going to take you and Etsu and Jr. to school. Mommy can't, she has a book signing." said Momo pulling back Hatsuka's sheet on her futon, and opening the blinds in her room to let in light. Hatsuka slowly awoke, and rolled up her futon and put it in the huge closet only steps away. Momo went to prepare the kid's lunches. Hatsuka put on her school uniform, including a navy skirt that went down to her knees, a navy sailor jacket, white socks, and a red tie. She then picked up her brown tacky loafers. At this moment, she put them down, and picked up her other brightly colored shoes she would wear on the weekend. She was always waiting for the weekend, but it never seemed to come fast enough. She put the down exactly where she picked them up, closed the closet door, and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Mother, why is daddy taking us instead of our school buddies? Daddy never takes us. I mean, I don't have a problem with it but-"

"Jr.! Stop throwing the rice, it's a pain to pick up!" said Momo yelling, "Sorry Hatsuka, what'd you say?"

"Never mind mother." said Hatsuka finishing her morning miso soup and rice.

Kiley, took a shower, got dressed, and read the paper as usual. Since he was a famous newspaper editor, he always read his competition's paper, and circled it in red sharpie for all the general errors. Conveniently, his office was a couple blocks from the kid's school, but he never was home by the time they awoke. "Momo, darling, am I taking the kid's to school today. I want to know beforehand so we can go earlier." said Kiley checking his watch and finishing his warm tea.

"Yeah, your taking the kids, is that a problem?" said Momo putting on her camisole, her blouse, tweed skirt, tights, and matching heels all at the same time. After she put her clothes on, she took her specially made brush, and brushed her long blonde hair. Kiley sneaks up from behind her, grabs her waist and starts kissing her neck. Momo turns around and kiss again.

"Boo!" said Kiley kissing Momo.

"Oh, I'm so scared." said Momo sarcastically kissing Kiley as well. They moved to the bed and started making out. Clearly, being married for a while, they still have enough fun. Suddenly, Etsu walks in the room crying. They stop kissing, and turn to look at Etsu. They suddenly get up, and continue their daily routine. Momo sweeps Etsu out of their room, and Kiley rolls over and sighs.

"It was SO perfect, WHY?!?" said Kiley. On the other hand, little Etsu was crying hysterically, and wouldn't quiet down. Momo picks Etsu up and rocks her to calm state in her arms.

"Better baby?" she puts Etsu down and kisses her on the cheek. Momo checks her watch and realizes that it's time for the kid's to go to school. She rushes over to Kiley, gives him a big kiss and tells him to get up and take the kids to school. She helps the kids put on their jackets, she hands them their bento box lunches, and puts on her own jacket. Kiley kisses Momo on the cheek and Momo kisses him back. Noticing that Kiley has a big lipstick smear, she takes her hanker chief and wipes it away and kisses him on the lips. Kiley and the kids leave first, then Momo. She grabs her purse and puts on her shoes, and locks the flat. On the way down to the garage, she grabs a green tea, and runs off to work.

Eight hours later...

Kiley comes home, exhausted and tired. His company was expecting an abrupt deadline on one of their papers and he's stressed out. He chucks his shoes off and plops down in front of the plasma screen television. Etsu and Jr. were watching an American children's television program. Kiley asks for the remote, and of course they deny the polite request. He picks of Etsu and plays helicopter with her. Since Jr. was jealous, he picks him up too and now's playing helicopter with both of the 5-year-olds on his exhausted arms. They giggle, and he puts them down, they dash off to play with their stuff animals. Kiley finally grabs the remote and calls Hatsuka. Hatsuka comes obediently and hugs her dad, and they both snuggle up and watch a movie together. Momo comes into the T.V. room with a plate of udon noodles, rice, and also brings chopsticks. Noticing that both Kiley and Hatsuka are both asleep, she takes a blanket and covers them with it. She grabs the plate and walks out.

An hour later, Kiley wakes up and notices that Hatsuka is still asleep. He gently picks her up and puts her in her futon Momo unrolled for Hatsuka. He then rubs his eyes and heads for the kitchen.

"I thought you'd never wake up. It was so sweet seeing you and Hatsuka. You two looked so serene. Anyway, I bathed Etsu and Jr. and they went to bed an hour ago. So, now it's just you and me." Said Momo hugging Kiley.

Kiley kisses Momo and then moves in for the udon. Momo leans in for a kiss and Kiley moves away to get the udon. "Sorry. I'm starving," said Kiley putting the plate in the microwave, "Where were we? Oh, yeah, now I remember." Kiley takes Momo and embraces her in his arms and he gently kisses her on the lips. Momo feels like she's in high school again. With the funny gossip and school uniforms.

"Kiley, I love you so much." Whispered Momo laying her head on his chest.

"I love you too." said Kiley forgetting about his udon and kissing Momo some more.

"I knew I could only love you..." said Momo while holding Kiley's hand. "Kiley, I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed. See you when you come in." Momo walks off towards the bedroom and Kiley gets the udon.

"Damn! Burnt the udon." said Kiley chucking it in the trash can and walking toward the bedroom.

14


End file.
